Secrets
by LittleLauren
Summary: (This story was formerly known as "Finding a Place to Study", but I have decided to make it into a series. Sorry, not sorry. I hope you enjoy!) This story explores Andromeda's life after she realizes that Ted is a Muggleborn. She discovers secrets about herself and her family along the way that will ultimately change the course of her life forever.
1. Finding a Place to Study

Finding a Place to Study

There were far too many students at Hogwarts in Andromeda Black's opinion. She could count everyone she actually knew on one hand. So many Muggleborns were taking up the best spots in the Library and crowding every courtyard. They were all so loud and annoying.

A part of her was relieved that there were no Muggleborns in Slytherin. She didn't have to deal with them asking stupid questions, like "What do House Elves do?" or "Is Polyjuice Potion difficult to make?" or "Are the chocolate frogs _real_ frogs?" If she had it her way, Andromeda would probably leave Hogwarts for a school that wasn't integrated. But, since her family depended on her to do well in this school, she had to make due with what she was given.

All she wanted to do was find a quiet place to study. After all, her O.W.L. Exams were just around the corner. It seemed like everywhere she went, there was an eager Muggleborn, or an annoying Gryffindor, or a pompous Slytherin suitor who would attempt to get in her good graces for potential future marriage. But that was the burden of being a Black. She and her sisters knew they had power most people dreamed of, but Andromeda only used it when she deemed it necessary. This might be one of those times.

She had a nice study schedule planned out for the day, and mumbled it to herself as she went up to breakfast. "…Defense Against the Dark Arts, 9 o'clock. Transfiguration, 12 o'clock noon. Herbology, 2:30. Afternoon tea, 4 o'clock. Potions, 5 o'clock. History of Magic, 6:30. Dinner, 8 o'clock. Charms, 9:30…"

Before she reached the Great Hall, she was stopped by a sleek blond Seventh Year, grinning down at her. "Good morning, Andromeda," said Lucius Malfoy politely. "You're looking rather blushed today."

Andromeda forced a smile that probably came out more like a cringe. "Lucius." She continued to walk down to the Slytherin table, Lucius following closely behind.

"I see you have a lot of books today," he commented. "It might be easier with a simple shrinking spell. It can be rather complicated, but I could help you."

"I know how to use a shrinking spell, thank you, Lucius," she said, trying not to sound crass.

She went to sit down, but was stopped again when Lucius gently grabbed her bag from her shoulder. "It's no trouble at all. It'll be my pleasure." Before she could say another word, Lucius shrunk her contents inside of her bag, ultimately making the load much lighter. "There you are," he smiled and handed the bag back to her.

She had to admit, it did feel much better than lugging her heavy bag around. Plus, she wouldn't have been as fast as Lucius had been. She reciprocated a smile. "Thank you. Have a pleasant day, Lucius."

"Before I let you go…" He transfigured her goblet into a daisy. "I hope you have a pleasant day as well."

Andromeda let out a small sigh. As much as she hated when her suitors came up to her, there was a tiny feeling of entitlement that gave her a confidence she couldn't quite explain. It was embarrassing, yes; however, she was getting stuff out of it. No harm, no foul.

Thankfully, no one else came up to her while she ate and read her Defense Against the Dark Arts notes. She was proud of herself for being so ahead of schedule.

The Great Hall started getting crowded, as it was nearing prime time for breakfast. Most Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs arrived at this time, and made the entire Hall unbearable to study in. She tried making herself a silence barrier, a trick she learned from a Ravenclaw in Charms class, but she has not perfected the spell quite yet. Every sound was muffled but amplified so much that she decided the next quiet place would be the Library.

As she walked, she hoped that no Muggleborns were in the good spots this early in the day. It was a climb to get there, cutting into her study time. She quietly thanked Merlin for starting on her schedule earlier.

She arrived at the Library, panting slightly, and frowned. "Oh for the love of Merlin," she mumbled. The Library was completely busy with students. Every seat seemed to be filled; some students resorted to reading on ladders and high window sills. She ran to the edge of the Restricted Section, her favorite quiet place to study. To her disappointment, apparently it was everyone else's favorite quiet place to study.

There were seats, but why did they have to space each other out by one seat? She didn't want to be the one to break the pattern. Then again, she was a Black, a highly respected name in the Wizarding World! If she wanted a seat, she could just grab one, right?

She took a deep breath before she cleared her throat. All those in the small section looked up.

"Excuse me," she whispered, batting her eyes. Two Slytherin boys stood up immediately, and one Ravenclaw girl shoved over to give Andromeda space to sit. She smiled and took the Ravenclaw girl's option, making the two Slytherin boys awkwardly sit back down.

"Thanks," Andromeda whispered to the Ravenclaw girl.

"Oh, no problem at all," the Ravenclaw said.

There were a couple moments of silence, then the Ravenclaw started trying to make conversation with her. Andromeda stared at her notes, reading one line over and over again, but retaining nothing. She could only pay attention to the Ravenclaw talking about how she was invited into the Slug Club this year.

"…It's always an honor when Slughorn picks up Purebloods for his club. He knows good investments when he sees it, that's for sure."

"I guess so," she tried contributing politely, but she wanted nothing more than to find a way out of this mess. As the Ravenclaw continued going on about her family, Andromeda shifted her gaze around to the girl's station. Undetected by anyone, she flourished her wand to spill ink all over the girl's parchment. The Ravenclaw immediately stood up and out of the way of the ink.

"My essay!" she cried.

"Oh, no," Andromeda feigned concern. "Here, let me help." She held up her wand, but the Ravenclaw shooed her away.

"It's alright," she said, tearing up. "It wasn't your fault. I wasn't paying attention is all." She sniffled, gathering her belongings. "I can start over. I was only 4 feet into my 5 feet parchment essay. Well, nice talking to you."

Andromeda felt bad as she watched the poor girl run out of their section, making a trail of ink behind her. Then again, now she could get some peace and quiet.

It was almost noon, so she decided to start on her Transfiguration notes. Transfiguration was her worst subject, but she blamed the teaching style. Professor McGonagall was terribly biased and didn't accept anything less than perfect, and perfection just wasn't human. People made mistakes, it was only natural. But not to Professor McGonagall.

She had a good pace going, but then, "Ugh, there you are!" Narcissa's shrill whisper pierced the silence.

Andromeda grimaced as her sister approached. "What is it, Cissy?" she mumbled, not turning away from her book.

"Marjorie Fawley told me that she saw you and Lucius Malfoy together."

"And this is imperative to discuss because…?"

"Details!" Narcissa said rather loudly for a dark, quiet section in the Library.

Andromeda noticed people staring, but not in the way she expected. On the contrary, they all leaned in slightly, listening in for an ounce of the amazing life the Black sisters had. Andromeda couldn't stand the constant invasion of privacy while Narcissa thrived in it. "There's nothing to talk about. Nothing happened," she replied quickly. "Now, I'm very busy."

"Reading?" Narcissa scoffed. "You know we don't need this when we get out of here, right?"

Embarrassed, Andromeda put her books in her bag. "I don't think we should discuss this here."

Narcissa followed her out. "But you have to let me know who you pick so I don't pick that person," she said. She rested her arm in Andromeda's and leaned in to talk in her ear. "And Lucius Malfoy is a really great pick."

"I didn't pick Lucius Malfoy."

"Well then, who did you pick?"

"No one." Andromeda took her arm back. "I'll see you at dinner." And she stormed away.

She looked at the time and realized that she was cutting it close to her Herbology time. She walked outside, and looked up at the sky. The sun wouldn't be out for very long, so she had to get to the Greenhouses before the predicted thunderstorm this afternoon.

 _Okay, Transfiguration can wait_. She headed for the Greenhouses, praying that the sun wouldn't leave for another hour. She had to finish her research on her fanged geranium before the next week. Just as she reached the Transfiguration Courtyard, she felt droplets of rain on her head.

"No," she muttered desperately, speeding up her stride. With her bag shielding her from the impending storm, she finally reached the Greenhouses. She quickly shut the door and took a relaxing breath as she located her project. She wasn't expecting to be the only one there, but she also wasn't prepared to see Edward Tonks working on his own plant.

His back was turned, so he didn't witness her sliding out of the Fifth Year Greenhouse entrance. She took many deep breaths. Of all of the days to see him! She was eventually going to talk to him, but she couldn't figure out a good time. It's been weeks since they've spoken, let alone been in the same room.

Andromeda quickly weighed her options… If she just waited until tomorrow to check on her plant, then everything would be okay. She could finish her Transfiguration anyway. It was fate. It had to be.

She was shaken out of her own thoughts when a crash of thunder hit above them, which made them both jump. The thunder turned him around and her out of the shadows.

They stared at each other for a moment. She didn't know what to say first… Hello? I'm sorry? It's not your fault that your Muggleborn? It's not my fault that I think so little of Muggleborns?

What was she kidding; none of it seemed right!

"I- was just- my- plant," she stammered, pointing at the huge fanged geranium in the corner.

He stared dumbfounded at her as she timidly walked across the room.

And that was that.

They worked in silence for a long time, backs to each other, a few feet and a table away. The only sound came from the rain hitting the glass from above. All day, she wished for someplace quiet. But now, she wished for anything but silence. She tried to say something, but she didn't know what. No matter what, she'd sound like a hypocrite.

"That's a decent sized fanged geranium," he croaked.

His crisp voice made her face go completely warm, and she hated it. "Thanks," she squeaked back. Moments passed until she could contribute, "Spell-A-Gro."

"Pardon?"

"I used Spell-A-Gro Fertilizer."

"Good choice."

She smiled because she knew he was smiling too, just from the sound of his voice.

"If you want to get a bit daring," he said a little louder than before. "I could show you how to enhance your fertilizer to 18 percent better than the leading Spell-A-Gro."

"It might help my grade," she pondered out loud, stifling another smile.

She heard him walking around the table and nearing her. He stopped at her side. Neither of them dared to look at each other.

Ted held up a vial of purple glittering liquid. She could have sworn she caught him looking at her through the small container. But that meant she was also looking.

"I made this about a week ago," he said, shaking it up. "It was meant to be just your roundabout Spell-A-Gro knockoff, but I think I put in a little too much dill weed." He took the stopper off with his teeth. "In all honesty, I knocked the dill weed in by accident." He poured the liquid over the fanged geranium, and chuckled, "Happy accident, I suppose."

Andromeda's plant started to sprout more leaves right before their eyes. "Impressive," she commented. "Maybe you could go on selling this stuff for a living."

Ted accidently dropped the vial on the floor. Both of them went to go grab it, forcing them to finally look directly at each other. There was so much conflict in Andromeda; she's never felt this way about any of the suitors she knew she had to choose from. There was something easy about Ted… something right. And yet, there was something obviously wrong with her feelings for him. She couldn't fancy him. She just couldn't.

And yet…

"Yeah," he said, giving a small smile. "Maybe."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope to make this into a small one-shot series because I love the whole Tonks fam. Their story must be told!


	2. Finding a Letter at Christmas

A/N: This is no mistake... This story used to be a one-shot called "Finding a Place to Study", but I decided to continue! You're welcome lol! jkjk... Anyways, enjoy the sadness that is Andromeda's life :)

* * *

Finding a Letter at Christmas

 _Dear Andromeda,  
_ _It's taken me all Summer to think up what to write to you. How to word everything. And I want to word everything properly so I finally get my point across. You know how I am with this sort of thing; I have a thousand ways to say one thing in my head. It's driving me bonkers. So, I decided to wait until I had all of my words right.  
_ _I guess I should start with a "How are you?" I hope the first part of the term has treated you well. Mum and I went to Exmoor National Park this Summer. I tried to tell you all about it when we got back to Hogwarts, but I didn't want to bother you. You looked like you didn't want to be bothered, and I respect that.  
_ _I respect you, Dromeda. I also can't deny the feelings I have for you. I thought the feelings would go away, for your sake, but that moment we had in the Greenhouse made my feelings for you come back. I don't know how you feel, but I just wanted my feelings to be out in the open. I'm not ashamed. I understand that you might be, considering your upbringing, but I thought I'd be bold for once in my life.  
_ _I want you to be honest with me, just like I was honest with you. No matter what your answer is, I can take it. I will understand. I'm aware that it might take you a while to let me know, but you know I'm a patient bloke.  
_ _Happy Christmas, Dromeda.  
_ _Yours Truly,  
_ _Ted_

She read the letter over and over, not believing that it was real. Thankfully, she received this letter with all the rest of her Christmas gifts, so it was easy to conceal. She tucked it in her bedside drawer, in between the upholstery and the wooden underside. Every time she put it back, she'd take it back out again.

"Andromeda!" called her mother, causing her to quickly store the letter back in its hiding place. Her mother opened her bedroom door as she closed the drawer. "I hope you're up here getting ready for the party."

"Almost finished, mother," Andromeda smiled.

"Good," said her mother. "And don't forget to wear your betrothal ring."

Andromeda held her left hand up, showing a white pearl ring on her index finger, before her mother closed the door.

She finished her hair and makeup swiftly, still thinking about Ted's letter. She knew it was inappropriate to think of such things, but she couldn't help it. The words she memorized from the letter made her smile as she combed out any hair imperfections. She stared at herself in the mirror, still smiling.

"If you smile like that, dearie, people might realize what's behind it," said her mirror.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Oh, mind your own business," she mumbled.

She walked over to the drawer again. Maybe she had time for another read…

"Andy!" Narcissa's voice muffled behind her door. "We're going to miss the topping ceremony."

Andromeda turned around quickly. "Coming!"

She ran down the stairs to grab her cloak from her mother. They Apparated immediately onto the Grimmauld Place steps.

"Anyone lose a limb?" her father joked.

Narcissa gave a cheeky look. "Father, you say that every time we Apparate together!"

"I'm just looking out for my darlings," he said before he graciously knocked on the door.

Her Aunt and Uncle's house elf, Kreature answered and beckoned them inside. The interior expanded to accommodate for all of the guests. Andromeda always liked this house compared to theirs. Her favorite room by far was their family room. She and her sisters used to try their best to reach their names on the Black Family Tree and trace their lineage all the way back to their Great-Great Grandfather, Phineas Nigellus Black. Every year, she gets closer and closer to touching her name. This might be the year.

"Oh, what a lovely ice sculpture!" Narcissa sighed.

Andromeda couldn't miss the dragon made out of ice, blowing fire every so often. It would melt a little bit, then immediately become ice cold again. It was rather impressive magic.

"Cygnus! Druella," came her Aunt Walburga's voice. The pale woman kissed her parents on the cheek softly. "So glad you could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it, Walburga," said Andromeda's mother.

Over her Aunt's shoulder, she saw her cousin Sirius segregated from a group of her peers in the next room. On one hand, she felt bad for him. On the other hand, she figured that it was his own fault. He yearned to be different from the family. Ever since he was sorted into Gryffindor, he's been nothing but trouble with that Potter boy. She secretly wondered what her Aunt and Uncle thought about their oldest son breaking the Black Family tradition…

"And Narcissa, you've grown so much." She reached down to give her a kiss, to which Narcissa accepted and curtsied.

"Thank you, Aunt Walburga," she said, giggling. "But I think it's shoes this time."

That caused the whole lot to chuckle. Narcissa truly knew how to please the right crowd.

It was Andromeda's turn, and she already had a feeling how her greeting would go. "Andromeda, what a beautiful gown."

"Thank you, Aunt Walburga," Andromeda said gently.

The old woman smiled, but it somehow made Andromeda feel uneasy. Her Aunt bent down to whisper in her ear. "I know Regal Shafiq was asking for you just before you arrived. And Thorfinn Rowle was eavesdropping on our conversation about you."

"Oh, really?" Andromeda said, hoping she sounded at least a little bit interested. The two gentlemen in question were currently glancing over at her from opposite ends of the room. Andromeda smiled politely as one of them waved. They were both much older than her. Then again, it was either she married someone twenty years her senior or her eleven-year-old unruly cousin. Neither of which sounded appealing. "Thank you for letting me know." She took off her winter robe and gave it to Kreature. "Excuse me while I fetch a drink. Narcissa?"

She grabbed Narcissa's arm and pulled her away from any more talk about suitors.

"Ugh, I feel like my cheek bones were going to fall off from smiling so much," grunted Narcissa. "I'm seriously ready to stop playing this bantering game."

"It's our way of life, Cissy," Andromeda said. She grabbed two small goblets of wine and handed one to Narcissa. "So, you're going to want to start on this early."

They laughed quietly in their goblets as they took a sip.

"Oh! Let's check the family room," Narcissa suggested. This brought some mirth back into Andromeda's eyes.

They made sure to dart passed Shafiq and Rowle without making it seem like they weren't purposefully avoiding them. It was quite easy, since they knew how to talk to the older crowd. They knew to respond jovially and quickly; compliment on something, even if they looked hideous; laugh at the fiftieth joke about Mudbloods. Andromeda used to laugh willfully, but now she felt like she was betraying her own feelings. Why couldn't this feeling go away?

"Finally," mumbled Narcissa as they reached the family room. "I thought I'd have to hear Great Aunt Irma talk about her debacle with the Muggle gardener in 1966 again."

They stared at the tapestry, mesmerized by the moving faces resting on the extended branches.

"This wall never ceases to amaze me," Narcissa sighed.

Andromeda walked further into the room, running her hand along the rough wallpaper. She found her name and reached up to touch it. A sense of pride washed over her at her accomplishment in finally being able to touch just above her bust's neck.

Narcissa smiled as well, and ran to reach her own, which was below Andromeda's.

"Maybe next year," Andromeda reassured her sulking sister.

"But I made sure to wear my tallest shoes tonight."

A slam interrupted their moment, but it was met happily with their older sister, Bellatrix, covering her bust fully with one hand. "Oh, Cissy. Didn't father ever tell you to not cry over the family tree?"

Andromeda and Narcissa embraced Bellatrix tightly. "It's been so long since we've seen you, Bella!" Andromeda exclaimed.

"We've all been so worried," added Narcissa.

"Really?" Bellatrix said it like a rhetorical question.

"You have to tell us about your time in Albania!"

At this Bellatrix's eyes lit up with excitement. She went on and on about this group of people that she met in her travels and what she has been learning.

"Did you know Muggles live in muddy huts and only eat rats?"

Narcissa made a face, and spit out the wine she was drinking back in her cup. "I could have gone my whole life not knowing that," she shuttered.

But Andromeda laughed and said without thinking, "That's not true."

By the fierceness of Bellatrix's reaction, Andromeda realized her remark might have been the wrong choice.

"And how would you know, Andy?" she said, slowly creeping up to the confused girl. "Have you visited Muggle houses? Have you witnessed their eating habits?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing," Bellatrix smiled, which made Andromeda feel a bit uneasy. "Once you join me, you'll never know what it's like. It's quite sad, actually. Sometimes, I want to help them. Show them that what they're doing is wrong and barbaric. And other times, we make them do what we want because we have the power."

Andromeda was stunned, but Narcissa broke the silence. "That all sounds very interesting, but I'm starving!"

Narcissa went to leave. Bellatrix stared at Andromeda for a few more seconds until she followed her sister.

Andromeda's head was spinning. Did Bellatrix know about the letter? She couldn't have known! But there was something about Bellatrix's new behavior. She's been over dramatic before, but never did she express so much love for anything in her life. Bellatrix couldn't have joined the Dark Lord while she was in Albania, could she?

They walked out of the family room and into a conversation with Walburga. She and Bellatrix seemed to have the same agenda. They spoke cruelly about Sirius being in Gryffindor. Narcissa silently agreed with their testaments, as if this was the juiciest gossip of the century. But Andromeda couldn't force herself to partake. Truthfully, she thought Sirius was an annoying troublemaker at school and that fit right into her idea of Gryffindor House; however, the whole conversation felt awkward considering they were talking to Sirius's mother.

Despite Sirius's personality at school, he walked up to the girls and patiently waited for a time to speak.

"…Orion and I thought it was a joke Sirius was pulling, but when we realized it was not, we decided to send a letter to the Headmaster," she said as she sipped a Firewhiskey. "Surely, there was some mistake. But Albus Dumbledore made it perfectly clear that the House chosen by the Sorting Hat was irreversible. But don't worry, Sirius knows the severity of his actions."

The group all looked at Sirius as if he was a creature on display.

Sirius was getting angry. "Excuse me," he said through gritted teeth. "May I retire now, mother?"

She looked at him up and down, said, "No, you may not," and turned her back to him.

He made a bold choice that night. He smiled, yawned loudly and said, "Goodnight everyone, and Merry Christmas." He strode up the stairs, ignoring his mother's beckoning calls.

Andromeda heard Bellatrix chuckle to herself. "What's so funny?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"Oh, nothing," she sang. "Just looks like Sirius is in for a great evening."

Andromeda watched Bellatrix sip her drink as Walburga apologized to the guests. She furrowed her brow. "You don't think he's going to be punished for this, do you?"

Bellatrix shrugged. "He might not. But if it were up to me, I'd teach that blood traitor a thing or two about family values."

"That's quite harsh, Bella," Andromeda commented wearily.

Bellatrix turned her haunting gaze onto Andromeda again, and said in a low voice, "I won't hesitate to teach _you_ a lesson, if you ever defend that disgrace again."

Something clicked when Bellatrix returned her focus onto their Aunt. Andromeda surveyed the room as if she was seeing it for the first time. Everything that she heard today were lies and inaccuracies about Muggles and Muggleborns. Every soft chuckle, every curtsy, every smile, every polite response she gave out tonight was a lie. For the longest time, she knew nothing else but the importance of her family. But even that seemed like an idea lost to ruin, considering almost all of the Black family was dead or disowned. And no matter how much they try, they can never erase the past.

There was nothing wrong with Sirius for being who he was.

There was nothing wrong with Andromeda for being who she was.

And she loved Ted Tonks, despite his Muggle heritage.

Her self-discovery and self-acceptance made her feel like a new person. She smiled to herself, anticipating the time they'd be going home. She couldn't wait to write back to Ted.


	3. Finding the Time to Think

Finding the Time to Think

It's been a long first day; the N.E.W.T. classes were all really intense, nothing like how it was in Sixth Year. Andromeda and her classmates suffered through a double Potions in the morning and now she was finishing up a double Herbology in the afternoon. With all of the notes and practices she was given today, she knew that it was going to be one hell of a term. She didn't want to imagine the severity of the lessons by exam season. The mere suggestion of it made her shiver.

"Now, I do not expect you all to remember every single thing we touched on this afternoon," said Professor Sprout. "But I do expect a two-foot essay about your opinion of The Gardener Effect by next week."

There were some groans, but Andromeda didn't mind. Two feet wasn't that bad, considering she had a four-foot Potions essay due the same day.

Professor Sprout chuckled. "You'll all be fine. Now, you may go-" people started to stand up, but she bellowed over them, "But you must clean up your stations! Thank you!"

Andromeda took out her wand to tidy up. Her magical ability has gotten noticeably better since she turned seventeen. She was able to practice freely at home during the Summer, which made her craft practically perfect.

Being one of the first people finished cleaning her station, she flung her bag over her shoulder. As she was leaving, she accidently bumped into Ted, who had a baby screechsnap plant in his hands.

"Sorry," Ted muttered.

Andromeda saw a small bit of parchment in the pot, and took it before she quickly said, "It's alright."

She awaited a note from Ted today, wondering how he would present it. Their notes consisted of simple words, usually "Quidditch" or "Food" or "Study" or "Class". Whatever word was written on the note indicated a location to sneak off to at night and do anything they wanted without repercussion. She missed him so much, and wanted nothing more than to talk to him and kiss him and just be in his presence.

She sat down at the Slytherin table, taking out her Herbology book to start her reading on The Gardener Effect. Steak and kidney pie appeared in front of her, and she gingerly plopped some on her plate. She felt a slender person sit down to her right.

"Look what Garrison Fink bought me," came Narcissa's excited voice. Andromeda glanced up to find her sister flourishing her wrist to show off a pearl bracelet. "Wonderful, isn't it?

Made with real dragon clam pearls from Sweden."

"If Garrison Fink had the money, he would have bought you a necklace," Andromeda mumbled.

Narcissa huffed. "You're just jealous that you don't get any special treatment anymore."

"Far from the truth, Cissy."

"Oh, how I can't wait for you to get married!" she sighed, carefully placing a slice of chicken breast on her plate. "Finding an elegant venue, organizing the seating charts, finding a string quartet, deciding on a main color," she gasped, grabbing Andromeda's forearm. " _Buying the_ _perfect dress!_ "

Andromeda took her arm back and continued looking at her book, but she couldn't focus anymore. "I haven't picked anyone yet, Cissy. You know that."

Narcissa ignored her and continued fawning over her preparations. "If I were you, I'd settle for a nice ball gown with small sleeves off the shoulder. Forest green dress robes with pale violet embroidery. It would hide your hips and match your complexion."

"I don't have wide hips," Andromeda said, insulted. "And, like I said, I'm not getting married anytime soon. I didn't pick a suitor."

"Well, it looks like all the good ones will have gone by the time you choose," Narcissa giggled. "You don't want to die an old maid, would you?"

"I will not die an old maid!"

"Good evening, ladies." The sisters looked up at a small Slytherin boy struggling to hold a huge parcel. "Package for you, Miss Black," he panted. Andromeda went to grab it from across the table, but the poor boy said, "For Narcissa."

Andromeda furrowed her brow at her sister's smirk. "You see? They have already forgotten about you."

" _This_ is for you," he said, holding out a letter.

Feeling better about herself, Andromeda took the letter and saw that it was unmistakably from her mother. The handwriting and the Black family seal gave it away.

As the boy walked away, Andromeda witnessed Narcissa tear open the gift. She gasped and displayed a rather beautiful witch's hat. "Oh, it's _gorgeous_! Isn't it gorgeous, Andy?"

"Very," Andromeda admitted. The sheer black hat had a gold and purple sparkling swirl design that moved slowly around the rim. Narcissa placed it on her head, barely containing her excitement, and Andromeda asked, "Who is it from?"

"Who cares?" she smiled, eyes only for her new hat. "This is the hat socialite Francesca Reynolds wears in the latest Witch Weekly, _and now it's on my head!_ "

Andromeda found a note in the box, and read out loud:

" _Dearest Narcissa,  
_ _I remembered you talking about this hat at the Ministry of Magic Committee Ball during the Summer. You are right, this hat would look quite beautiful atop your head. I'd consider it an honor if you wore this at your annual Christmas party.  
_ _Truly Yours,  
_ _Lucius Malfoy_

"Well he moves fast," she commented. "Since when have you been talking to Lucius Malfoy?"

Narcissa didn't pay attention; she was still enthralled with her new hat. "I'm going to be the talk of the school!" She ran out of the Great Hall, most likely to find her friends and brag about her new favorite object.

She decided to open her note from Ted, which simply said "Food". She smiled, knowing that at midnight, Ted would be waiting for her in the Kitchens. But the letter she received made her feel anxious.

 _My Andromeda,  
_ _I hope the first day of your last year is not as exhausting as it was for me. Unfortunately, I can't tell you it gets better. In all honesty, my Seventh Year did not add up to the expectation I had hoped for. Professor Dumbledore gave me a bad grade in Transfiguration as I accidentally changed his chair into a two-headed swan on examination day. But I trust you will exceed me in your own endeavors.  
_ _As I hope you know, you must start thinking about your future. You've heard it from your teachers, from Bella, from your father, and now, from me. I can tell that this is not what you want to think about, but you must, for the family's wellbeing. I have compiled a list of great suitors and their addresses on the back of this letter. It is short because I know you deserve the best. Please, do acquaint yourself with at least one of these gentlemen, and let me know so I can tell your Aunt Walburga to invite him to the Christmas Party.  
_ _I know this is difficult for you, Andromeda. It was tough for Bella, and it was tough for me. But, in time, you will find it easy to become friends. Don't worry, I will take care of any other suggestions that may come your way. Stick with this list, and I promise, you will have a happy life.  
_ _All My Love,  
_ _Mum_

Lo and behold, four names were on the back. She cringed at the last one. _Regulus?_ Her eleven-year-old cousin? Not even Sirius, his older brother, was on the list. She wouldn't choose either of them, but she found it rather curious that her mother completely skipped over the oldest. She turned to look at Regulus, who was stirring his soup, and smirking at a story his friend was animating.

None of the people on this list appealed to her. She couldn't choose any other them anyway; she could never leave Ted to make her family happy. But, that might just be her fate.

* * *

It was almost midnight. She made it to the Kitchens with only one Prefect almost spotting her and Filtch's cat, Mrs. Norris, at her heels. She tickled the pear in the Kitchens portrait just in time.

"Thought you got lost," said a familiar voice. All of Andromeda's fears about getting caught went away when she saw Ted's smiling face. She ran over to him and he held onto her tightly.

"I- missed- you- so- much," she confessed, kissing him between each word.

He kissed her just as passionately. "I couldn't stop thinking about you over the Summer. I had half a mind to write to you, but I knew that would be too much."

"I wouldn't have cared."

Ted took her by the hand and guided her to a table set for two.

"I thought we were doing the secret thing because of your family?"

He pulled the seat out for her and then sat down himself. Two House Elves placed two big cauldron cakes onto their table as Andromeda shrugged, "I feel different about it."

"You do?" He said, amused. She was fully aware that he didn't believe her. She honestly did this sort of thing a lot, so he got used to her almost exposing them. In their eyes, it was all good fun.

But she admitted something she has never put in their banter before. "I don't know. Maybe if my family sees how brilliant you are, they might see reason."

Ted chewed his cauldron cake slowly. He decided on making light of the situation. "Yeah, I can _definitely_ see your family welcoming me with open arms and being totally okay with me shacking up with you."

She laughed. "Well, if you say that your 'shacking up' with me, then they might have a problem."

"Fine," he said, waving his hand in dismissal. "Shagging then. Better?"

"I prefer 'making love'," she said with dignity.

"Goodness, Dromeda, let me finish my cauldron cake first!"

Andromeda laughed at his stupid joke, like she always did. She loved how easy it was to just be herself around him. If anyone else made a joke like that, she would have pointed out how juvenile they were, ultimately making them uncomfortable for her own amusement. But there was something about simple Ted Tonks that made any stupid joke seem charming.

They talked about their Summer at length, not caring about the time. If they had it their way, they would spend more time with each other than they currently do. Most of their conversations are light and happy, but there is a staleness in the air that Andromeda had to address.

"…And then Mum drove right into the lake! Thank God I'm of age and was able to levitate the car back on land. It was a risk of exposure, but no one ever goes to Exmoor anymore-"

"Ted, are you alright?"

He stared at her, smile fading slightly. He knew her question wasn't about his story. "I'm fine." He didn't answer right away, and that worried Andromeda.

She went on anyway. "Well, I haven't been fine."

"Dromeda…?"

"I can't do it, Ted," she admitted suddenly. "I can't marry him."

Ted blinked, rather confused. "Are you getting married? Am I invited?" he said, still trying to lighten up the conversation.

"No," Andromeda went on. "My family wants me to choose sooner than I thought. And one of them is Regulus. _Regulus!"_

"Not even Sirius?"

"They're both my cousins, Ted!"

Ted took her hand. "I know we said we'd cross this bridge when we got to it. Maybe it's time we crossed that bridge."

Andromeda shook her head. "No, I still have time."

"From what you told me, you don't."

She squeezed his hand, and said softly, " _We_ still have time."

Although she knew that their time together was coming to an end, she couldn't help but want to stay by his side forever. If she had it her way, they wouldn't have to sneak around. They loved each other; it came easy to them. She didn't want to find love with someone else when she already had it with Ted. He understood that this could perhaps be a fleeting romance, something long-forgotten. But Andromeda wanted more.

Someday, she would marry whoever her parents wanted her to marry. She would be a dutiful wife and loving mother. But she will always have Ted. No matter what, she will always have Ted.


	4. Finding a Reason to Stay

Finding a Reason to Stay

Her bedroom looked so foreign, although it was familiar not too long ago. The clock ticked on her wall, like it usually did, but now every tick seemed to get unbearably louder. She could do nothing but look out her window, wait for their House Elf to give her food, and think about what a terrible person she was. What hurt her the most was knowing that she wasn't doing anything wrong. There was nothing wrong with loving someone. There was nothing wrong with Ted wanting to take care of her and the baby when it came.

She put a hand on her stomach, constantly amazed at how much she's grown. She suspected she was pregnant when she noticed a change in her mood and physical appearance. Naturally, she told Ted first, knowing that he would be just as frazzled and scared. They tried keeping a secret as best as they could, but it became too difficult to conceal. So, when Andromeda decided to tell Narcissa in confidence, her sister immediately told their mother, which resulted in her being taken out of school.

No matter how many times her family asked, Andromeda never revealed who the father was. She knew that if she did, Ted would not be safe. Even when Bellatrix came along, she kept her mouth shut.

That didn't bode well with her older sister. Instead, Bellatrix would use other methods of "erasing the problem".

There was a swift knock on her door.

"Come in," Andromeda said softly. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. After all, Bellatrix liked to make sudden appearances and invade Andromeda's space very often nowadays.

"This place is filthy," her sister's voice rang with distaste. "And I'm not just talking about you. What have you been doing up here?"

Andromeda's heart sank as she felt tears creep up into her eyes. She did not want to show fear or vulnerability when Bellatrix spat terrible insults her way. It was not pleasant, being on the other side of ostracizing a group of people. It felt wrong. It was wrong. She knew that now.

Bellatrix's heels clicked closer until she was sitting right next to Andromeda on the bed. Andromeda flinched when Bellatrix touched her stomach. "How's the little half-breed doing?"

"Stop," she heard herself say. She tried turning around, but Bellatrix was persistent.

She grabbed her stomach and bent her head down. "What's that? You blood traitor mother thinks she has the right to be disobedient? Aw, it's not _your_ fault." She kissed Andromeda's stomach. "But don't worry. She will pay for her wrongdoing."

Andromeda darted out of her bed, clenching her fists. "I didn't do-"

"Anything wrong?" Bellatrix finished, also standing up, eyes wide and manic. She chuckled. "You have been brainwashed then. The Mudblood brainwashed you."

"I have not been brainwashed, Bella," she exasperated. "It's _you_ who has been brainwashed."

"Me?" she laughed, slowly sauntering over to Andromeda. "I am not the one who fucked a Mudblood. You have to be crazy to even think about talking to one, knowing that Black blood is the purest of them all. You have betrayed the very essence of our family." She was inches away from Andromeda's face. Andromeda instinctively held onto her stomach with one hand and her wand in the other. Bellatrix looked down at the young mother's protective stance, and gave an evil smirk. "But there is a way to let all of this go away…"

"I won't tell," Andromeda declared quickly.

Bellatrix's wand was now piercing Andromeda's lower abdomen, making her suddenly go very still. "I know," Bellatrix whispered. "But you see, I've learned a lot over the years from a magnificent wizard." She caressed her wand slowly up to Andromeda's temple. "I don't need you to tell me. I can get it out of you, whether you want to or not. But I wantto give you some dignity. You are still my sister after all."

"Bella…?"

"All you have to do is apologize for being a Muggle lover and give the child to me, and then all will be forgiven."

Andromeda stood her ground. "I won't give my child up to you!"

"Then how do you expect me to undo what you've done?" She smiled again, making Andromeda feel even more uncomfortable than before. "Auntie Bella will make sure the filth growing inside you understands the Black family way. We must have a legacy, and your act of stupidity might just have saved our family line from dying out."

"He's not a Black."

"Yes he is!" she shouted, causing Andromeda to flinch backwards against the wall. "Now, give me the Mudblood's name!"

"Bellatrix? Andromeda," came their mother's concerned voice from outside the room.

Bellatrix gave a frustrated huff and backed away just in time for Druella to walk in with a tray of food.

"I wasn't expecting you here again, Bella," she commented, placing the tray on Andromeda's bedside table. "I didn't hear you come in."

"You were doing the House Elf's work, mother, and I didn't want to disturb you." She walked over and gave Druella a kiss on the cheek. "Besides, I wanted to catch up with my dear sister." She paused, cocking her head to one side and scruitinzing Andromeda. "She's getting bigger; don't you think?"

Andromeda covered her stomach again and wiped her remaining tears away.

Druella smiled blankly. "You are definitely glowing, sweetheart."

"Well, I best be off," said Bellatrix suddenly.

"You won't stay for supper?"

"Sorry, but I have more important matters to attend to." After another eerie glance at a teary Andromeda, Bellatrix stalked out of the room.

"Are you comfortable, dear?" Druella asked.

Andromeda took a moment to gather a steady voice. "No," she answered honestly.

"Well, of course not. Look at these pillows!" Druella magicked Andromeda's pillows to fluff themselves as she stirred the soup. "Sit, sweetheart. You don't want your soup to get cold."

"Mother, I don't feel comfortable here," Andromeda confessed.

But her mother repeated gently, "Andy, sit."

She sat back down in her bed, noticing that her mother was in the same spot Bellatrix was sitting in a minute ago. But her mother did not have a harshness in her expression, which made it easier for Andromeda to pluck up the courage to talk.

"Bellatrix just threatened me again," her voice shook. "She said she had ways to get the information she needed. She wants-" she sobbed. "She wants to take the baby, mother."

"You soup is getting cold, dear."

"Aren't you listening to me?" Andromeda couldn't believe it. "She wants to kill the father and take my child! And no one sees how messed up that is?"

"You don't have to tell us who the father is. We can fix this another way."

"For the last time, Mum, _I am not marrying Thorfinn Rowle!_ I can't marry someone I don't love." She shamelessly sobbed in front of her mother, not caring that she used the informal name for her mother during such a serious discussion.

Druella let her daughter cry for a while, and thought very hard about what she was going to say next. "Do you love him?"

Andromeda sniffled. "What?"

"Do you love the father?"

Embarrassed and weary that this was a trap, she thought of not answering truthfully. But what else could possibly happen to her that hasn't already? So, she nodded. "Yes," she whispered. "With all my heart, and I can't help it."

Druella looked conflicted and shifty-eyed. She shut the door and blinds quickly with her wand and put a silencing charm on the room. "I promised I would never speak of this again. Anyone hearing this would get us both into trouble."

"Mother?"

"I was in love once." This baffled Andromeda. She was not expecting her quiet, complacent mother had had a rough life. "I was young and found this really amazing man. The only problem was that he was Muggleborn. Back then, there was absolutely no tolerance mingling with Muggles and Muggleborns. It was taboo. But I couldn't help it. I was with the love of my life. But my family found out and shamed me. Bella was only two when they took her from me. I was forced to leave him. But not before I had you."

And then, all of a sudden, everything made sense. She never used to question her mother and father's age difference. But with this new information, she couldn't truly believe that the father she had known her whole life had her and her sister while he was still at Hogwarts while her mother was already ten years out of school.

"Mother, who's my real father?"

"Dead," she said plainly, teary-eyed. "But the Blacks took us in. I married Cygnus right as he left Hogwarts. He accepted me and we grew to love each other."

There was a piercing anticipation in the room.

"But I don't want that for you," she said, starting to cry silent tears. Her voice broke as she said, "I want you to have the life I couldn't have."

"Mother…?"

"I'm disowning you," she smiled and hugged her daughter tight. "Pack up your things and leave as soon as you can."

"No," cried Andromeda, surprised at this sudden change of events. "I don't want to lose you."

"I will always be with you. Knowing you're happy will make me happy." She brandished a large sack of money. Andromeda tried to give it back, but her mother pushed her off of the bed, not caring that she spilled the now cold soup. "I'm letting you go." Her mother expertly waved her wand around the room, packing up Andromeda's clothes. She caressed her daughter's distraught face. "You are so beautiful darling."

"Mother, please," she could barely muster. Her heart was breaking. "Don't do this."

Druella looked very torn, but reluctantly got up and walked toward the door.

"I love you, Mother!" Andromeda said desperately.

Her mother stopped in her tracks. Not turning back around, she whispered, "And I love you."

That was the last thing Andromeda ever heard her mother say.

Druella locked Andromeda in her room, knowing that she could do nothing but Apparate away. Andromeda banged the door, pleading for her mother to let her out. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave. She repeated these cries over and over, eventually getting tired and succumbing to sobbing on the floor, back against the door.

"Please, mother, I'm sorry," she whispered, now delirious. "I'll give the baby to Bellatrix. I'll tell you who the father is. I'll do _anything…"_

Druella, who never left the other side of the door, was an emotional mess. She hated that it has come to this, and wanted nothing more than to make everything go away. But this was, she figured, karma at its best. Because of her mistakes, she was forced to make them right. This was for Andromeda's safety after all. Bellatrix couldn't be saved, but there was still hope for Andromeda.

They both sat there, against opposite sides of the same door, for hours it seemed. Andromeda, exhausted and heartbroken, stroked her aching stomach. "I'm sorry," she mumbled to her unborn child. "I didn't mean the things I said. I want you." She felt the baby kick, and her face lit up a bit. "I love you," she admitted quietly. "And I want nothing but the best for you because-" She stopped herself, realization dawning. "-Because you're innocent."

Andromeda never understood the concept of a mother's love. But as she owled Ted to tell him that she was leaving her family for good, she realized it was the sacrifices that made it all worth while. Her mother wanted the same thing for her as she wanted for her child, and that fact suddenly made it easier to leave.

Druella, still listening to her daughter, heard a soft pop from the other side of the door, and smiled through her tears. She pulled her head back, evaluating her life. She knew it would be impossible for her to ever see or talk to Andromeda again, but she took comfort in knowing that she was safe and with the person she loved. After all, isn't that what a mother's love is for?


	5. Finding the Love of Family

Finding the Love of Family

"Would you like anything, Andromeda?" Molly asked, showing her to a seat next to Alice in the kitchen. "Tea? Coffee?"

"Tea is fine, thank you," she said politely. Never in her life did she think that she'd be in a room with two women who were known "blood traitors". What the small Weasley family called "The Burrow" was a quaint, little hut filled with warmth and… tacky patterns. Andromeda would never want a house like this, but it was interesting to visit.

It took Andromeda a while to agree to go with Ted. He told her that he reconnected with Alice Lightwood, one of his old Hogwarts friends, one day, and she told him all about this group resisting the Death Eaters and Ministry. Andromeda was understandably weary about joining.

"Arthur Weasley has kids," Ted had told her. "With Molly Prewett. Remember Molly?"

"The Gryffindors? Yes, I _definitely_ paid attention to them."

"Your sarcasm is well-received," he had chuckled, and took her hand. "If not for them, but for Dora."

With that, she was sold at the idea. She wanted Nymphadora to have the freedoms that she didn't have. And if that was taking her out of the comfort of their little Muggle flat, then so be it.

She never took part in Order of the Phoenix meetings; rather, she would watch over the children until the meetings were over. Ted and Arthur became instant friends because of Arthur's weird obsession with Muggle culture. Ted loved telling Arthur about mundane things, like electric plugs and automobiles.

After this particular meeting, Arthur wanted to show Ted his collection of Muggle auto body parts. Ted shrugged at Andromeda, who tried to desperately wave him down to stay with her. He kissed her cheek, whispered, "Mingle, darling," and walked out into the cold afternoon.

"I want to go outside!" said Bill.

"Me too!" cried Charlie.

They hurriedly grabbed their coats. Nymphadora followed them, smiling, but Andromeda stopped her. "Sweetie, no. It is far too cold out."

"I want to play in the snow," she whined.

Before she could retort, Molly said, "Oh, let them outside. After all, the garden is completely secure."

They children cheered, and put on their snow gear. Before they ran outside, Andromeda called out, "Nymphadora, don't forget to put on your hat!"

"They will be fine, dear," Molly said. "Come, we have _so much_ to discuss!"

That was an overstatement.

But that is how Andromeda ended up drinking tea with Molly Weasley and Alice Lightwood. Thankfully, she was able to supervise Nymphadora from the kitchen window.

"Have you heard anything from Frank, love?" Molly asked Alice.

The young witch sighed and held her head up with her hand. "You know Frank…"

To be honest, Andromeda didn't know Frank Longbottom except that he was a very distant cousin. And she didn't necessarily care about what he's been up to. Still, the two women thought this was stimulating conversation for all.

"He's trying to recruit some more members for the Order, _as always_ ," she chuckled.

"How many has he recruited?"

"He hasn't said, but he is writing to James Potter an awful lot."

Andromeda snorted into her tea cup. "That delinquent who's friends with my cousin?" The two women looked over at her. "There is no way you're going to get James Potter without Sirius, and Sirius is just a troublemaker. You don't want that, do you?"

Alice shrugged. "Well, Sirius seemed interested as well, when Frank asked him. He was disowned too, you know."

It was still a touchy subject for Andromeda, but only Ted knew that. She kept her feelings in with a polite smile. "So I've heard…"

And, indeed, she did hear, from the troublemaker himself. Sirius thought, because they were both "disowned", that he could freely write to her. But she didn't have the same thoughts about their family. Sure, the Black family was brainwashed, but she was _not_ like Sirius. She would _never_ be like Sirius.

The Black correspondent she missed most was Narcissa. In the beginning of Andromeda's disownment, Narcissa would write to her in secret, usually when she was still at Hogwarts. Their letters were filled with their goings on for that day, nothing too special. But they were full of Narcissa's snarkiness and Andromeda's dry humor that it was almost like talking in person. They never told one another that they missed each other; rather, they'd always say how they can't wait to see the other again. It was a blind sense of hope that Andromeda latched onto. But all of that went away after Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy. How she wished for just one more letter from her little sister…

The women turned their attention to the window when they heard Charlie yell out, "No! Not my snow dragon!"

Bill and Nymphadora were throwing snowballs at Charlie's block of snow, but it was all in good fun when Charlie threw snow back in their faces.

Andromeda smiled.

"They're lovely children," Alice commented. "I admire both of you."

"Oh, it's nothing, dear," Molly chuckled, waving her off. "And you'll know once you have children."

"Hopefully, that won't be for a long time," Alice said, stretching. "I'm much too busy with my job, and the Order…"

"It is very rewarding," Andromeda commented quietly.

Molly smiled. "Are you planning on having any more?"

"Oh, no," she chuckled. "One is enough for me."

"What about you, Molly?" Alice asked.

The redhead blushed in the firelight, and patted her stomach. "Seems like two isn't enough for us."

Alice gasped. "Molly! Why didn't you tell us in the meeting?"

"I haven't even told Arthur yet!"

The two women giggled at the news, while Andromeda feigned excitement for the couple. She couldn't look passed the fact that the Weasley's could barely afford two children. And now, a third Weasley was due to come into this messed up world? In the midst of a war? Andromeda was very much aware that it was Molly's dream to become a dutiful housewife, but this was hardly the time to be planning on having a big family. They'd be outnumbered. And, according to Ted, Arthur was not in the Ministry's good graces.

There was a time when Andromeda and Ted thought of the possibility of having more children, but it never seemed like the right time. It wasn't even the right time with Nymphadora! They had agreed to talk about it after the war, if the end ever came...

She looked back at her daughter playing with the two Weasley boys, her pink hair showing through her little winter hat. Ted and Arthur came out of Arthur's shed. Ted caught sight of their daughter and picked her up from behind, causing her to make a high-pitched giggle.

The two Weasley boys threw snowballs at Ted. He buckled to his knees and the boys and Nymphadora piled on top of him, all laughing and having a fun time.

Andromeda smiled contently. Yes, Ted and Nymphadora were enough. She wanted and needed nothing more.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! This isn't the end of Andromeda's story, but it is the end of _this_ story. No more secrets for our favorite Muggle-loving Slytherin girl!


End file.
